LifeClan: Changing Paths
by Akasuna no Rin
Summary: Rainstorm,Medicine Cat of LifeClan has received a prophecy. LifeClan must move out off the lands beyond WindClan and move to the neighboring Clans. Will the Clans allow LifeClan to live there? How are they to find a home? DISCONTINUED.
1. Allegiances

Disclamer:I own all of the apprentices,kits,queens,elders, the leader,med cat, and deputy. I own most of the warriors. Rockpool and Angelsong are Oceanwind's cats. One of the apprentices is me, the rest are some of my classmates. One kit is my sister, the rest are her classmates. My sister is eight years old. I do not own any of the Clans or warriors in the series.This takes place before the NP.

LifeClan Allegiances

Leader:Duskstar-silvery-blue she-cat;light blue eyes

Apprentice:Fallenpaw

Deputy:Nightwind-black she-cat with white paws;amber eyes

Medicine Cat:Rainstorm-blue white she-cat;dark blue eyes

Warriors: Silentsong-blue white she-cat;pale blue eyes

Apprentice:Solemnpaw

Quietstep-pure white;dark blue eyes

Ashspirit-ash colored tom;amber eyes

Apprentice:Twilightpaw

Angelsong-Unusual she-cat with fur that seems stuck in clumps that makes her look feathered. She is pure white with silver flecks. She has pretty amber eyes.

Mistypool-light blue she-cat;light blue eyes

Tigerheart-unusually striped she-cat;amber eyes

Apprentice:Hopepaw

Blackstripe-gray tom with black stripes;amber eyes

Stealthfoot-all black tom;amber eyes

Apprentice:Silentpaw

Grayfur-all gray tom;light blue eyes

Sripedfur-black tom with white and gray stripes;pale blue eyes

Riverpelt-light blue tom;light blue eyes

Loudfoot-gray tom with black paws;green eyes

Rockpool-An odd colored tom, he is a dark gray near the top of his body, and it gets pale gray farther down his body. his legs and tail are blue-gray. He has sky blue eyes.

Queens: Honeyflower-honey colored she-cat;dark amber eyes

Morningsky-pale blue she-cat;pale blue eyes

Cheetahfur-unusually striped she-cat;amber eyes

Apprentices: Fallenpaw-light blue she-cat;pale blue eyes

Hopepaw-flame colored tabby she-cat;amber eyes

Solemnpaw-all black she-cat;green eyes

Twilightpaw-light blue tom;light blue eyes

Silentpaw-brown tabby tom;hazel eyes

Kits: Mistykit-gray tabby she-cat;brown eyes

Spottedkit- black with white spots tom;green eyes

Dawnkit-tortoiseshell she cat;green eyes

Snowkit-all white she-cat;dark blue eyes

Graykit-gray tabby tom;green eyes

Truekit-black with gray underbelly and gray scratch on muzzle tom;brown eyes

Daringkit-all black with white scratch she-cat;amber eyes

Elders: Blindeye-gray tabby she-cat; oldest CAT in LifeClan;sightless pale blue eyes

Phoenixflame-orange tabby tom;amber eyes


	2. Ch 1 The prophecy

Disclaimer:I do not own warriors. I do own LifeClan and everyone in it except Rockpool, Angelsong, or Quietstep. They belong to Oceanwind.

Chapter 1:The prophecy

Rainstorm's POV

_I was in a clearing. The sights and smells of Greenleaf were among me. I was at Talltree, the LifeClan meeting place. I looked around to see if there was anyone here._

"_Hello? Is there anyone here?" I called_

"_Rainstorm..."_

"_Yes, this is a dream. I am Bluestar. I used to be leader of ThunderClan."_

"_You're in StarClan? I thought that only LifeClan believed in StarClan. The SouthClans believe?"_

"_Yes. The SouthClans do believe in StarClan. Rainstorm, I have a prophecy for LifeClan. 'Silence will fall as hidden Life shows. Thunder will quake, River water flow, Shadows will creep, and Wind will blow'"_

"_What does that mean? Please, tell me!"_

"_I cannot. If I could I would, but I can't." With that the voice disappeared into the darkness. I was left alone._

"_Rainstorm... Rainstorm! Rainstorm, wake up!"_

"Huh?" I groaned.

"Rainstorm! We need to restock on coltsfoot!" my apprentice, Solemnpaw said.

"Oh, OK. Let's go"I said.

Duskstar's POV later that day

"Rainstorm. I heard from Solemnpaw that you wanted to talk to me." I said.

"Yes, I had a dream last night of a prophecy. It said 'Silence will fall as hidden Life shows. Thunder will quake, River water flow, Shadows will creep, and Wind will blow'. I don't know what that means. I think I will try to work it out. Can you send an apprentice with my food?" Rainstorm said.

"Hmm... this is puzzling." I murmured to myself.

Fallenpaw's POV

I walked into Duskstar, the leader and my mentor's, den. I smelt a rabbit, which I think Hopepaw to her earlier.

"Duskstar, it's me, Fallenpaw"

"Come in"

"I heard from Solemnpaw that Rainstorm has a new prophecy. Is it true? I also came to say that you seem to be slacking up on my training. At this rate, Mistykit is going to be a warrior before me."

"Yes, there is a new prophecy. But please don't tell anybody else. Solemnpaw can be a gossip at times and I don't want the whole Clan to know. And yes I have been slacking up on your training. That is because I am a leader with a lot to do. I will try to get you caught up. If that is all you want, then you are dismissed."

"Yes, Duskstar"

I walked out of the leader's den. I have heard stories from when I was a kit about the SouthClans. I also heard from Solemnpaw that the SouthClans believe in StarClan. I wonder if that is true. I looked up to see the sun low in the sky. With that I walked to the Apprentices' den. I looked in to find Hopepaw and Solemnpaw.

"Where is Silentpaw? Oh, and Twilightpaw?" I said with a blush.

"Hunting patrol" Hopepaw mewed.

"Well, 'night" I yawned.

With that I padded to my mossy spot and sank into a deep sleep.

**Well, there you have it. Chapter one of LifeClan. This is my first story so please R and R. Oh and to clear things up, the SouthClans are ThunderClan, RiverClan, Windclan, and ShadowClan.**


	3. Ch 2 Descisions

Disclaimer: Yada yada, I don't own warriors. I own LifeClan except Rockpool, Angelsong, and Quietstep. They belong to Oceanwind.

Chapter 2: Decisions

**Fallenpaw's POV**

I yawned as I came back to the waking world. I turned to find that I was the last to get up.

"Duskstar needs to pick up some responsibility from Tigerheart or Ashspirit. At least there apprentices are up training before the end of the world comes"I murmured.

I walked out of the apprentices den trying to find cays willing to go with me on a hunting patrol. I found that Silentsong was not busy. So I went out hunting. Since it was Newleaf, prey was plentiful. By the time it was Sunhigh, we had gathered three mice, a pigeon, a chaffinch, and two squirrels. We went back to camp to find everyone back from training. I was pretty tired, so I grabbed a mouse and walked to where Hopepaw and Solemnpaw were eating. Solemnpaw was the medicine cat apprentice, so she was not as close to me as Hopepaw. But still, she found time to be with us.

"Where have you been?"Hopepaw asked.

"Hunting with Silentsong. She actually did something, other than my lazy mentor." I said casually.

Solemnpaw just about spit out her rabbit. "What did you say about our leader?"

"Nothing. I just want to be a warrior before Mistykit." I said.

Solemnpaw grumbled under her breath. Ever since it had been announced that she was the medicine cat apprentice, she has grown more and more mature. Some would think she never did anything wrong. She was perfect for the role as medicine cat, but... I couldn't help but think that she will one day make a big slip. Hard to believe that she would slip up, but I thought she would.

Then I remembered why she was acting so strange. Tomorrow she was going to the moonstone to get her medicine cat name. I thought that was what was making her nervous. It was like getting your warrior name. Hopefully after that she would not treat us apprentices like kits. I would not like her doing that. She seems to be doing it a bit already.

Then Silentpaw and Twilightpaw walked up to us. A look crossed Solemnpaw's face that I couldn't understand. I pushed that away. The rabbit was probably giving her gas or something. As they got closer I could see there faces clearly.

"Did you guys hear about the prophecy? It sounds cool. And what's with the SouthClans believing in StarClan? Twilightpaw asked.

"Now the prophecy is supposed to be a secret. How do you know?" I asked.

"Rainstorm" Silentpaw answered quickly. He looked down at the ground.

"Apparently, Silentpaw is suddenly really interested in his feet." Twilightpaw said with a laugh.

"Uh... gotta go!" Silentpaw said and then shot of into the forest.

"Wait!" I called. Then I sped off after him.

I heard Twilightpaw ask when I shot off after him"What did I say?"

I ran off through the undergrowth. Trying to catch up to him was hard, because he raced off at top speed. Then I saw a movement at Talltree. I stopped, looked and listened. I smelt Silentpaw before I saw him. I looked into the clearing. I saw Silentpaw moping as if the whole Clan was knocked out.

_'Or maybe someone?' I thought._

_'Stop that. Silentpaw is an apprentice, he doesn't like anybody, does he?'I snapped at myself._

_'Do I want him to like somebody?' I continued._

_'Of course not!' I mentally screamed at myself._

_'Are you sure?' my brain asked._

_'No, I mean yes!' I stumbled._

_'Just see what he is doing' I said._

_'K'I answered._

I watched what Silentpaw was doing. From what I could tell, he was having a fight with himself. If I strained my ears, I could hear him.

"Of course I don't like her! I'm just an apprentice!" he whispered.

"About to be a warrior, right?" he asked himself.

"Yea, but you never know when she will become a warrior. Plus, I heard what she said about her lazy mentor." he said.

"And you never know if she likes me back"

"But there is a chance, right?" he battled.

Suddenly he stopped. I noticed the wind had changed direction. He lifted his nose and sniffed. Then he started tumbling through the undergrowth. He must have smelt me. But what would make him run like that? Unless... I batted the thought away mentally. That couldn't be true, could it?

**What was the thought that crossed Solemnpaw's face? Was the rabbit really giving her gas?What do you think Fallenpaw thought? Who do you think Silentpaw likes? Why do I ask so many questions? Well, R and R. Oh and on the allegiances page I put Silentsong as Solemnpaw's mentor, but I meant to put her as the medicine cat apprentice. **


	4. Ch 3 What?

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Lifeclan and those in it. And the plot.

Chapter 3:What?

_Fallenpaw's POV_

Geez, I thought, Silentpaw is going to run me across the forest! I ran as fast as possible. I heard him up ahead. All of a sudden he was right in front of me! I bumped him.

"Ooof" Silentpaw said.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to. You ran off quickly. I wanted you to stop and tell me what's wrong" I explained quickly.

"Oh. What did you see?" he said

"You were having a fight with yourself. Do you like some cat? I know you do, you just don't want to say so. Let me guess!" I said.

"Whatever" Silentpaw said with downcast eyes.

"Hopepaw?"

"No"

"Solemnpaw?"

"No"

"Wait, there are no more cats. Unless..." I said disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh" he said.

"Me?" I said quietly.

"Yes. Please don't hate me!" he said, then ran off.

I chased after him.

"Silentpaw, stop! How do you know my answer?" I called to the distance.

"I don't" I heard from close by. Silentpaw stepped out from beside the tree.

"So? I'm guessing you are going to tell me you hate me or you only want to be friends." Silentpaw said grimly.

"No. Actually...same with me" I mewed. Silentpaw looked as if someone had whacked over the head with a stiff rabbit.

"What did you say?" he mewed disbelievingly.

"I said, same with me" I meowed. Silentpaw then promptly fainted.

"Silentpaw! Are you OK?"

"Yah, I think so."

_Hopepaw's POV_

I stared disbelievingly at what I had just witnessed. After Fallenpaw had left, I had followed her. I listened to Silentpaw argue with himself. I saw him admit to liking Fallenpaw. Then I saw a most surprising thing. Fallenpaw had said she liked Silentpaw back. I couldn't believe my best friend liked some apprentice. Then again, she and I are still apprentices. But still. I will never like a tom. They are just to weird. I looked back to notice they were gone. Then I heard something behind me. I turned.

"Eavesdropper!" Fallenpaw mewed with a hint of a hiss to it.

"Hopepaw... why?"

"I wanted to find out what happened."

"Whatever" Fallenpaw meowed.

"Come on, we need to get back to camp." I meowed responsibly.

"Come on. Tell no one about this" Silentpaw said. We walked back to camp. About a moment after we got there, a patrol burst into the clearing. I turned and saw Grayfur, Tigerheart, Silentsong, and Twilightpaw burst into the clearing with what seemed to be a prisoner in between them.

"We found this loner at the Talltree!" Grayfur huffed.

"Leave me be!" the loner yowled. After further inspection, I found that it was a tom, a brown tabby tom. He had golden amber eyes, and seemed to be looking around the crowd. He stopped on me. Why oh why did he have to stop on me? His glare seemed to soften, but only for a few mere seconds. Then he was back to glare at the crowd gathered.

"Would you stop staring at me? And if you must know, my name is Mud. Yes, my name is Mud. Now stop staring at me!" Mud growled. Most cats ignored him, but I didn't. I looked away then back. I seemed to be the only one to have not kept staring at him. He looked at me and seemed to brighten. Why did his gaze keep falling on me? Every time he looked at me, his expression softened.

"May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge!" Duskstar called the summons. Those cats not out already began pouring out of the dens. This was probably about the loner.

"Now, as most of you have seen, the night patrol found a loner. May I ask what you were doing?"

"Yes, actually. I was coming to ask you Duskstar if I could join LifeClan. That is what I wanted. Now, do what yo want with me." Mud declared.

"Hmmm. You wish to join. I shall consult the medicine cat, senior warriors, and my deputy. Come if you are any of those. Until then, Silentsong and Tigerheart, please watch Mud." She stalked into her den with those she mentioned following.

**Wow. What do you think? Should Mud join? I already know what I'm doing with him but it would be fun to find out. Does anybody have any predictions? Stay tuned for the next installment to: LifeClan!**


	5. Ch 4 Mud

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. I will not put up another chapter till I get at least two reviews!**

Chapter 4:Mud

**Hopepaw's POV**

I sat in the clearing, anticipating the answer to if Mud was staying. I found myself wanting him to stay, but I didn't know why. I walked up to Fallenpaw, Solemnpaw, and Silentpaw. I was going to ask what they think.

"So, do you want Mud to stay?" I started.

"I say I guess, 'cause we always want more warriors, but we need to wait and get know him." Fallenpaw answered.

"Well, I say that we need to keep him prisoner for at least seven suns. That way we get to know him" Solemnpaw explained logically.

"I'm definitly NOT sure." Silentpaw meowed

"I think he should go ahead and be made an apprentice. I mean, he willingly came asking to join the Clan." I meowed.

"I wonder how long it will take for Duskstar to announce what she has decided" Solemnpaw wondered.

"I think-" I started, but Duskstar cut me off.

"Could all cats who can catch there own prey join me at the Highledge!" Duskstar called the summons.

"Seeing as Mud came to us willingly, I think that he should be able to join LifeClan. Mud, shall you protect your Clan at all costs, even at the cost of your life?" the she-cat continued.

"Yes" he answered.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Mudpaw, and your mentor shall be Nightwind." Duskstar meowed. Then there was murmuring. Duskstar had made the deputy his mentor. But most did not protest at all.

"Did you hear that? Mudpaw is in the Clan!" I practically yowled at Solemnpaw and Silentpaw.

"Well, sinse we were there, yes. We need to get to sleep, that is, if we want to be able to wake up." Fallenpaw said.

"And I have to be at the Highstones tommorow." Solemnpaw added.

"Oh, right, you're getting your medicine cat name! Good luck." Silentpaw mewed. So the apprentices walked to the den. Nobody noticed me stay towards the back. I wanted to talk to Mudpaw.

"Mudpaw? Mudpaw!" I called. Mudpaw turned his head and bounded over.

"Hi, you're that cat who wasn't staring at me! Thanks." Mudpaw meowed.

"Well, follow me and I'll show you to the apprentice den." I mewed.

"OK" So I lead him to the apprentice den.

"This is where we need to go to sleep." I told him.

"OK." he meowed.

"Mudpaw! Meet me at dawn tommorow for training!" Nightwind called.

"Whatever." he mumbled under his breath.

"Huh?" I mewed.

"Nothing," Mudpaw meowed.

**So, I know it was not as long but anyway. This chapter tells you the answer to my question. Now, as I said earlier, all the apprentices are based on real people. One of them is me. Can you figure out which one is me? Just to make sure you know, I'm a girl.**


	6. Ch 5 New Name, New Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Just LifeClan and the plot.**

Chapter 5: New name, new life

Fallenpaw's POV

"Today you go to receive you Medicine Cat name! Good Luck!" I mewed when Solemnpaw woke me up.

"Thanks. I hope I get a cool name. Hmmm, I have to go. I leave to go with Rainstorm right now." Solemnpaw meowed.

"Bye. When will you be back?" I inquired.

"About moonhigh." She murmured. She ran out of the apprentice den, knowing it would be the last night she spent there. I would miss her warmth beside me, but knew it was her destiny.

"Fallenpaw! I know you want to become a warrior before Mistykit, so I decided to put away my leader duties to train you." A familiar voice said.

"H…how did you know?" I stammered.

"A little birdy told me. Solemnpaw told Rainstorm and she told me. Sorry if you feel that way." Duskstar meowed.

"Oh. Sorry. Thank you for your ti-"I was cut off by Duskstar

"I get it. Now let's go train. I plan on giving all the apprentices a hunting assessment tomorrow, and I don't want you to embarrass me." She explained. I nodded. We walked out of camp and she told me to run ahead and get to training grounds.

"Now-"this time I cut her off.

"Stalk lightly for mice, and be quick and upwind for rabbits. Mice will feel you before they see you, and rabbits will smell you. I really think you should skip the kit stuff and teach me 'bout how to stalk birds." I told her.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot how far we were. I think we should go up to the moors close to the SouthClans to hunt some birds. Are you OK with that?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Come on Hopepaw, let's go greet Solemnpaw. Or whatever her new name is!" I called to Hopepaw.

"Sure. Let's go." Hopepaw said. So we walked out to the clearing. We walked up to Solemnwhatever and asked: "So what's your name now?" Hopepaw asked.

"Hi Hope_paw_, hey Fallen_paw_. My new name is Solemnsliver. So now you call me by my medicine cat name." she said like she was the new leader. She put real emphasis on the paws in our name, like trying to remind us that we were still apprentices. All the while I was shifting the weight on my haunches. Hopepaw must have seen my discomfort and said "Um… let's go Fallenpaw." I silently followed her, know ing she was clueless to the fact of Solemnsliver. I had to tell her what I was afraid of was true.

"Hopepaw," I said when we got to the apprentice den, "What I was afraid of was true. Solemnsliver now thinks she is better than us, because we are apprentices."

" No wonder she was all stuffy."

"I think we should try to let it blow over. If not that, we need to tell her what we think."

"Let's hope it blows over soon…" Hopepaw muttered under her breath.

"Me too." I said.

**OK, I'm sorry that I made Solemnsliver look like a butthole, but I felt as if I had to. Since not a lot of people guessed which one I am, I'm waiting to tell you until next chapter. I am not going to put up a new chapter till I get –gasp- three reviews. So R&R!**


	7. Ch 6 Moving On

**Disclaimer:I do not own Warriors. I do own LifeClan, and all the members. I also own the plot.**

Chapter 6: Moving On

_Fallenpaw's POV_

"Hopepaw, I don't know what happened last night with Solemnsliver" I told Hopepaw, "I think she thinks she is better than us now that she is no longer an apprentice. Not only that, she's a Medicine Cat."

"Fallenpaw! Don't say that! She is still our friend. Just because we are still apprentices doesn't change anything!" Hopepaw mewed.

"Tell that to her" I murmured under my breath.

"Time for an assesment! Come, Fallenpaw and Hopepaw. The toms are being assesed by Ashspirit." Tigerheart told us. I bounded out of camp to the the training ground. After a minute, Hopepaw and Tigerheart bounded into the clearing.

"Ok, regular rules aply. Fallenpaw, you go out towards the Talltree, and Hopepaw, you go near Mouthermouth." she meowed. We both bounded away.

_Rainstorm's POV_

"Solemnsliver, I need to take a rest. Can you handle this right now?" I asked her.

"Oh, sure!" she mewed enthusiastically. I went back into my den. I felt as if I all of a sudden needed to sleep. As I dozed of, I felt a woosh, and a cat by my side.

_Now, I was at Talltree._

_"Is this another dream?" I called out._

_"Yes. But now, you must listen. You must move out of this area beyond Mouthermouth, and move in with the SouthClans." the voice meowed._

_"What!? The Clan must move in with the SouthClans!"_

_"They must. For an impending doom will fall if you do not." the voice said._

_"Ok. I will tell my Clan." I mewed._

_"And one more thing. Help will come of the Fire..."_

_"Is that, what is that?"_

_"It is a thing to come. Fire will lead the way for Life, and Darkness will swallow hope."_

_"Oi?"_

_"Beware..." and the voice went away. All of a sudden, I was back in the present._

I ran up to Duskstar.

"We need to talk. In private."

So I told Duskstar my dream.

" We need to find more about the SouthClans."

"I know of one thing. At the full moon, all of the Clans gather in peace and share news. It is at the Fourtrees, as they call it. I think that would be the best time to find out more, and maybe even make ourselves known."

"Good. We shall go to this Gathering, and bring only you, me, my deputy and all the apprentices. It will show we want peace."

"OK"

**Sorry for taking so long. I posted a new story, and I got caried away in writng it. Also, end of the year, and all that good stuff. So, R&R!**


	8. Ch 7: The Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Sorry! I just don't update too fast.**

Ch 7: The Gathering

_Fallenpaw's POV_

"I can't believe we get to spy on the SouthClans!" I whispered excitedly to Hopepaw.

"Yea! I hope they don't find us though." Just then, there was a call and the rushed into the clearing.

"Now, I want everyone I have selected to follow me to this Gathering to follow me. We are leaving!" The apprentices followed quickly.

Soon, they reached the clearing in which there was supposed to be the Gathering. In the clearing, were LOTS of cats. On a giant rock in the center stood four cats.

"Hide in the bushes around the clearing!" came the command.

"Let us begin!" a flame-colored cat called to the cats. They immediately stopped talking.

"He must be a leader," I told Hopepaw. She nodded.

"ThunderClan has two new apprentices!" the flame colored tom called, with a hint of pride.

"Their names are Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. Leafpaw is the Medicine Cat apprentice." he said.

"Other than that, we have nothing to report." A cat with black and white smudges walked up.

"WindClan has to report... I smell cats that are not in the Clans! Search the bushes!" he yowled. Within seconds, I felt myself being pulled from my hiding spot, along with others.

"Who are you?" Silentstar padded forward.

"I am Silentstar, leader of LifeClan. You have just pulled my Medicine Cat and my apprentices out into the open." she spoke. I saw all eyes on me. I smiled, or tried to at least.

"What do you mean, leader of LifeClan?" the fiery one asked.

"I meant, leader of LifeClan." she replied.

"He means, what in StarClan's name is LifeClan?" the spotted one said. I let out a semi-involuntary gasp. So did the other apprentices. Silentstar did not.

"I'm sorry. I forgot the SouthClans did not know about LifeClan. We live in the area beyond Highstones. We follow StarClan, and we have a prophecy dealing with you." she told the other leaders.

"We haven't heard a peep out of you. How should we know you aren't rouges?" the white one with black paws asked.

"I guess you could choose not to believe us, or you can believe that StarClan sent our Medicine Cat," she pointed her tail at Rainstorm, " a message that we were supposed to move into the land with you."

_Firestar's POV_

These cats were different. But I could not help but feel that this cat was telling the full truth. This silver she-cat leader reminded me of Bluestar, and I was believing. By the look on Tallstar's face, he believed it too. I turned to look at Leopardstar. She had a look of disbelief and maybe she thought it was true, somewhat in the middle. It was obvious that Blackstar was hostile to the group of cats.

"I think it would be a good idea to go back and discuss this with our Clans. I think we should meet again at the next Gathering. Now, let us talk among ourselves." I meowed. The other leaders nodded their consent, and watched as the cats below them talked among themselves.

_Fallenpaw's POV_

I was about to ask if we were alowwed to talk to the other cats, when she said we could. So I ran into the group of apprentices nearby.

"Hello!" I mewed as I walked. As soon as I said that, I was bombarded by stares.

"You're one of LifeClan, aren't you?" asked one that looked like the fire leader.

"Yes. I'm Fallenpaw." I told her.

"I'm Squirrelpaw of ThunderClan. This is my sister, Leafpaw. She's a Medicine Cat. That is Sorrelpaw and Whitepaw," she meowed. Then a cat with the a different scent said:

"My name is Crowpaw. I come from WindClan. And this is Dawnpaw and Lightpaw," the cat named Crowpaw mewed.

"I'm Brookpaw. I'm from RiverClan. And this is Barkpaw and Claypaw."

"I'm Yewpaw of ShadowClan." I called to the other LifeClan apprentices over.

"This is Hopepaw, Silentpaw and Twilightpaw." They were about to say hi when Silentstar called for us to leave. As we rushed away, I told them, "I can't wait for the next one!"

**Okay, there, I gave you another chapter. Happy?**


	9. Author's Note

I'm sorry I don't update enough. I think I've told you before that these characters are based off of real people. Many things have changed since then, and I was planning on pairing Twilightpaw/Solemnpaw and Hopepaw/Mudpaw. Well, now I think that those pairings have no value in real life. The main one, Fallenpaw(Me!) and Silentpaw is still OK, but I will have to do a lot to the others. Plis, the person that is supposed to be Solemnpaw went on a trip to her home country over the summer, and she told us she would come back, and she never did. And it is the second nine weeks! So I don't know about that. Silentpaw is based off of my boyfriend, who happens to be going to a different school now, and Twilightpaw and Hopepaw are, in real life, boyfriend and girlfriend. Oh, and Mudpaw. I don't like him at all. He doesn't go to my school, and my best friend, Hopepaw went through a while when she liked him. But now I don't kow what to do with this story.(No, I'm not having writer's block. Just unsure how to go about he rest of this.) So, don't expect many chapters coming from this story for a while. My other story, Forbidden Legacy, on the other hand, is fine. Sorry if I disappointed you.


	10. Hiatus

OK, I'm so sorry to those of you who actually read my story, but for like the first time ever, I have writer's block. So I'm going to put this story on hiatus, just for until I figure out what I want to do with it. I do plan on finishing this one, so don't worry about that (like anyone would worry, no one actually reads this story). I'll most likely rewrite the entire story with some changes. I've reread the story, and I see some things that have made me cringe, so I'm going to fix those things. I'm sorry for those who actually read this story, but my other story, Forbidden Legacy, is still up, along with my most popular one, Warrior Cat Moments: Idiotic Names.

Sorry again, and see you sometime!


End file.
